


Sleepless in Alicante

by randomrambler



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the best husband, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, Husbands, It's a very special blanket, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus needs a blanket, Malec, Post-Canon, blanket, fluff attack, let Alec stay home with his husband, silly husbands in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: Magnus didn't care how it looked. He missed his husband. To make matters worse, he hadn't been sleeping well while Alec was gone. Usually, it was difficult for him to get to sleep without Alec next to him, but he could find a way as long as he had Alec's warmth and scent in the form of his fluffy, forest green blanket. Unfortunately, the blanket seemed to have gone missing in the last few days because he couldn't find it and it was frustrating as hell.OR The one where Magnus has trouble sleeping when Alec isn't there.





	Sleepless in Alicante

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - BLANKET
> 
> Oh hi! You're here! It's Malec finally! Enjoy! (I am very VERY enthusiastic if you couldn't tell)

Magnus Bane was a lot of things, but one thing he wasn't was whiny. As the High Warlock of Alicante, he didn't whine when he had to deal with the superior attitude of the shadowhunters he came in contact with every day. He didn't whine when his mundane clients went out of their way to misunderstand his instructions and try to ruin their own lives with his spells and potions. He didn't even whine when he had to deal with Jace dropping into his and Alec's place like he was a paying tenant. No, he kept his complaints to himself because in the long run, he was here in Alicante with his husband, and that mattered more than anything else. The rest of it was just the cost of doing business, as he liked to call it, and with his best friend Catarina stuck in New York, he didn't have anyone to unload to as frequently as he would've liked.

Today though, Magnus was ready to whine and do it very loudly to anyone who would listen because he had been forced to spend the last three nights without Alec. There was some kind of situation in the shadowhunters institute in Paris that required the presence of the inquisitor and although he had offered to portal Alec there every day, his stickler husband had insisted that it would be more convenient if he stayed there and besides, "how would it look?" Well, Magnus didn't care how it looked. He missed his husband. To make matters worse, he hadn't been sleeping well while Alec was gone. Usually, it was difficult for him to get to sleep without Alec next to him, but he could find a way as long as he had Alec's warmth and scent in the form of his fluffy, forest green blanket. Unfortunately, the blanket seemed to have gone missing in the last few days because he couldn't find it and it was frustrating as hell. He'd turned the apartment upside down, almost literally and still couldn't find it. So now he was in a perpetual funk, he couldn't sleep and he decided he shouldn't suffer alone, so everyone heard about everything that bothered him for the last few days. He was shocked Alec hadn't mentioned it when they spoke because he was certain Isabelle had told her brother about his melancholy disposition.

Today was better than the last three days because Alec was meant to be home tonight so Magnus would at least get his husband back and maybe start working on cultivating another blanket for emergencies. That thought put a smile on his face and as though ordered by fate, his phone started ringing and it was Alec calling him.

"Alexander, how are you? Please tell me you want me to portal you home now. It's been a long few days without you."

"I miss you too, Magnus," Alec said, "but I'm afraid I have to stay another day at least. Things have blown up all of a sudden here and Consul Penhallow insists that I sort it out personally."

"Oh," Magnus said, deflated. "I guess I understand. I just really wanted to sleep next to my husband tonight."

"I'm sorry," Alec said, "I want our bed. I want to hold you. I want to wake up next to you and not leave the bed. I can't believe I haven't kissed you for three days, Magnus. I should've taken you up on that offer to portal in every day." He finished with a rush.

Hearing that Alec missed him just as much as he missed Alec sent a warmth flowing through Magnus and brought a smile to his face. It's not that he doubted that Alec missed him or cared as deeply for him, but it was just nice to hear it sometimes.

"I know," Magnus said softly, "but you're doing important work for the next generation of shadowhunters and downworlders alike, and this is just a small hurdle we're going to laugh about soon."

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better," Alec replied, "must be why I married you."

"Oh? I thought you married me for my killer body," Magnus laughed.

"Well, that's just the icing on top of a one of a kind, beautiful, magical, cake," Alec said and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice and imagine the twinkle in his eyes. They both laughed now.

"Alexander," Magnus started nervously, "I… I've been um…" he wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Yes…?" Alec asked

"Well, I've been searching for something and I don't know if you’ve seen it. Your green blanket? It's not urgent but I find that sleep comes faster and easier when I have you with me and when I don't, that blanket serves the same purpose." Magnus said finally.

"Oh," Alec said. 

"It's silly," Magnus started, "I know. Just forget I said anything. We're not children after all."

"No, it's not that," Alec responded, "I mean, it's not silly and I understand. I find it hard to sleep without you too. That's why I took your green blanket." He said with a small laugh, "it's yours, you know. I guess I just sort of stole it from you now."

"I can't believe I forgot that used to be MY green blanket," Magnus said with renewed laughter, "And to think I was here wringing my hands and losing my mind over having lost YOUR blanket!"

"You know how the vows go," Alec said, "what's yours is mine, what's mine is yours."

"I don't remember those words in our wedding vows, Alexander," Magnus said.

"Well, I'm adding them now, as an addendum," Alec huffed, "and I'm sorry you haven't been sleeping because of me." He said with some seriousness.

"It's not because of you," Magnus said reassuringly, "it's because I miss you and I can't stop missing you no matter what. But now that I know where the blanket is, I think I will sleep a little easier tonight." He continued. "I still wish you could come home today though."

"Me too," Alec said. "I have to go now, Magnus. Maybe we should split this blanket in two, bible style? I can't have you staying up because of this, you know."

"Oh, we're not touching that blanket. It's sacred. I'll be fine. It's just one more night, right?" Magnus said.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec said before he had to go leaving Magnus feeling a lot better than he'd been before the phone call.

Magnus looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost 7 pm and trying to work out what time it would be in Paris for Alec now. He shook his head when he realized it must be close to 1 am for Alec and his husband was undoubtedly still working. He really deserved a break after this assignment, Magnus thought. A few minutes later his phone buzzed with an incoming message and he saw that it was from Alec.

** _Alexander ❤: Portal home. NOW_ **

Magnus didn't hesitate and instantly opened up a portal from Alec's office in the Paris institute to their apartment. Alec stepped through with a bundle some seconds later, and the sight of his husband filled Magnus with so much joy that he didn't even notice what he was holding. He practically jumped into Alec's arms as the portal closed behind him and held him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked still hugging Alec.

"Well," Alec said, "I wanted to give you this and I figured I could spare a few minutes and do it in person."

That was when Magnus took a half step back and looked down to see what Alec held in his arms. It was the forest green blanket that he'd been missing the last few days.

"I figured since I had it all this time, it was your turn," Alec said with a soft smile.

Magnus thought to himself, _I love this man_ and to Alec, he said, "What did I do to deserve you anyway?"

Alec laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"I'm just trying to be the kind of husband you deserve," Alec said when they broke the kiss. "Now, I have time for a cup of tea and then I have to head back. Tell me everything you left out of our phone conversations." He added with a knowing smile.

Magnus took the blanket, then took Alec's hand and led him into the kitchen to fill him in on the latest antics of his wildest clients.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ zeejade88


End file.
